The subject matter described herein relates to the assembly of thin die coreless packages.
Electronic components, including integrated circuits, may be assembled into component packages by physically and electrically coupling them to a substrate. Thin dies exhibit performance advantages in some circumstances. Hence, techniques for the assembly of thin die packages find utility.